


Loving in Moonlight

by stargazinglily



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, Spoilers for Wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/pseuds/stargazinglily
Summary: Days after the defeat in Onigashima, Zoro reflects on the shores of the closed-off country about his new feelings about a certain rubber boy.Taken from a prompt request on my tumblr page - "I love you, I hope you know that."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & O-Tama, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Loving in Moonlight

The sounds of the waves hitting the shore was a welcomed sound especially being away from it for weeks. Zoro sighed as he laid his current bottle of saki in the sand beside him. The liquid swished in the glass bottle as he used his left hand to wipe away the wetness from his chin.

The moon was high in the sky illuminating the beach, in an ethereal glow as he watched the waves continue to crash into the shore. Three days had passed since the fight on Onigashima. Three days since they had defeated Kaido and beaten down Big Mom also in the process. 

It seemed almost like a dream since they had aligned themselves months ago. So much had happened and now it was all over, it was almost sad that this long journey was over. Though, the sleeping bodies next to him would beg to differ as the snores of his captain disturbed the silence.

He sighed as he leaned back on his hands, Zoro peeked over at them. Luffy was splayed out on the yellow sand, his chest rising and falling. The small bundle of Tama nestled on top of him as she curled in on herself a ghost of a smile on her lips as her breathing fell in rhythm with the other. 

Zoro hummed as he took another swig of the alcohol, his lips releasing it with a pop as he gasped in satisfaction. Sitting forward again he leaned his upper body into his lap as he swirled the bottle in his hand around slowly. His one eye watching it closely as it twisted and twirled in its container for some reason he was feeling melancholy on this night. It reminded him of their early days sailing through the east blue, back then all he wanted was to beat Mihawk and after that he really had no plans.

So being here two years later he was glad he took Luffy’s offer; it was the best decision he had ever made. He smiled at the memory of the perky teen threatening him with his swords. How much has changed since then he wasn’t a person who really cared for romance. Somehow it had worked its way into his stoic exterior and burst into a brewing fire that just exploded with warmth and the feeling of home.

How this one hard-headed idiot became so much more than his captain he had no idea. Those two years away had really come full circle when he saw that familiar sunny face. That day in Sabaody he knew something was different.

At the time Zoro hadn’t known what exactly the feeling was, but after parting ways in Zou. Being in Wano away from the others had really given him a lot of free time to just reflect. He now knew that the feeling was far beyond the loyalty and friendship he had originally felt for the man. He knew the moment he caught Luffy in his arms that day after being reunited and he knew it three days ago when he helped him defeat the two Yonkos. 

A soft expression passed over his face as he looked up at the moon again. It was starting to wain again into a half crescent shape as a new moon would appear in a few days from now. A sudden sound of shuffling made Zoro look over at the two just as Luffy sat up yawning as he rubbed at his eyes clearing them of sleepiness.  
He looked down at the still asleep Tama who just shifted into his lap, a look of recollection formed on the brunette’s face as he patted her head gently. Luffy looked over at the green haired swordsman and smiled as he yawned again.

Zoro took in his appearance he was still heavily bandaged from the chest down and it made the man frown. Of course he always worried about his companion but this all the same seeing him injured always made his gut twist. No one as cheery as Luffy should ever be so hurt in any way possible but it couldn't be helped he was human after all.

“Mm, Zoro is there something on my face?” Luffy asked, a blank look on his face as he scratched his head.

“Oh, no nothing was just thinking is all,” he replied as he returned to gazing at the water.

“Oh, well where did everyone else go?”

“Back to the party they didn’t want to wake you seeing as Tama was also sleeping so I said I would stay with you both,” he said as Luffy just hummed as he slumped back down onto the ground.

Zoro just snorted as he drank once again from the bottle in his hold as he finished the last of it he tossed the empty bottle into the sand. “Need more booze,” he said getting up from his seat and brushing his yukata off as he grabbed his swords and attached them to his hip.

“I’ll be back, try to stay awake until I get back alright?” he said as luffy just hummed in reply as he stared up at the sky.

‘Hey, Zoro?”

Turning back to the man who continued to look up at the stars Zoro waited for him to continue.

“Thanks for always looking after me,” he finally said, surprising the swordsman.  
A grin made its way onto his lips as he looked at his captain. “I love you, I hope you know that.”

“I know that’s why I am telling you!” A grin spread across Luffy’s lips as he peaked over at his first mate.

Zoro just laughed as he walked back on the path towards the others he knew it was not exactly the same thing at least not exactly. Luffy wasn’t one to easily have romantic feelings for someone it took time but he knew something was there. He was a patient man and if it took until after his captain was the King of the Pirates well he was willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I am newish to One Piece and it's shipping community and this my first actual dip into one of those ships I like writing wise so if Zoro is a little ooc well I will get better at it! I am taking requests still on my tumblr so if you want to drop a ship in the inbox please do! it is pinned on my tumblr to get an idea what I am doing. 
> 
> Tumblr [X](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whisplion)
> 
> Twitter - [X](https://twitter.com/WhispLion)


End file.
